


Undyne leaves you a note.

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [55]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Erotica, F/M, Loss of Composure, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne leaves you a note in your work stuff.





	Undyne leaves you a note.

Hey nerd. I hope you find this today cause it'll suck if you don't, cause I'm going to like ask you about it when you get home and I'll be super disappointed if you don't find it.

Last night you were talking in your sleep again but it was weird because you were like making sense. I got up to go to the bathroom at maybe 5 or so and you grabbed my arm and you told me to make sure I had a museum ticket. You like wouldn't let me go until I said i was going to get one. You're a total dork, just fyi. It was super cute though. I woke up before you again and I kind of just laid there staring at you for a while and I kind of traced my hand over your hair and over your arms but you twitched a little bit so I pretended to be asleep. I don't think I woke you up though.

Listen I hope you have a good day at work. I kind of hate not getting to see you or talk to you in the morning cause you get up so much earlier than I do. Like it's one thing to wake up early and stare at you like a creep but it's another thing to idk make you breakfast or something or kiss you goodbye or watch you drive off. And I kind of love it when you hug me right before you leave and it's super long and hard and you grab my butt and I kind of giggle and try to get away but not super hard cause I could if I wanted to. idk kid I just like it. I'm being a dork I'm sorry, I'm just rambling.

Um I got up and played the piano for a while. It was super nice but I got frustrated cause I'm really rusty. I want to play it more I think in the evening maybe? I think I can like ditch my yoga class cause it sucks and it's too quiet and slow and I'll just stay home and play piano instead. I'll run an extra mile in the morning to make up for it, I think that's like probably an equivalent amount of effort. So if you hear someone playing the piano when you come in it'll probably be me. You better not distract me if I'm playing, either, okay? Because I'll be super mad. Don't do it, I know you're thinking about it but don't.

Well anyway I remembered that you told me the other day that you really liked the note I left for you, the like sexy one. God I feel dumb even just writing this

No I'm cool. Listen anyway I thought I'd leave you another one. Cause you liked it so much and everything. Don't think I'll like make a habit of it though, punk. You have to earn it.

So I'm like laying here in bed looking at this photo of us, the one from the park the other day and you look super good in it. Like seriously the way the light hits your muscles and your shirt and everything and your hair looks super good too and it's kind of turning me on just looking at you, so I think what I'm goign to do after i get done writing this is go and take a shower beffore i get too wet and i'm just going to get under the water and close my eeyes and think about you and i'll probably pretend you're there and i'm imagining you naked and god have i ever told you that i kind of like really love yoru cock? like i lvoe the way it feels inside me and i love sucking your cock and giving you head and i love the way you grab my ass when you're fucking me and im really fucking wet no joke like two fingers are slipping right in but it's not as good as you i want you to fill me up and rub my clit and eat me out cause you're really good at that too inc ase i never told you and i feel liek an idito writing this but i'm jsut to FUCKIGN horny and i want you to cum all over me and pull my hair and

 

I'm going to wash the sheets again. Have a good day at work.

**Author's Note:**

> The request for this was for Undyne to leave the reader character a note in his stuff when he goes to work, obviously. I laid it on too thick; I don't think there's anything wrong with Undyne getting distracted and masturbating, but I think it would have worked better with fewer 'unintentional' typos.
> 
> While I think I do a good job of it most of the time, as a writer you always have to be conscious of exactly how serious your reader is going to be taking your writing. When you're writing porn you want to get straight to the point and start being titillating. To paraphrase Umberto Eco, you can tell if something's porn if it takes way too long for the fucking to start. By all means have a build-up, but if you're writing porn don't pretend you aren't.
> 
> In what seems to be becoming a common theme in these stories, I based Undyne's writing style off of my girlfriend's. I've always adored how breezy she writes and how slangy and tight she writes, like she's always texting, and I felt like it worked really well for Undyne.


End file.
